


A Diamond In The Rough

by lights_out_insomnia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Prompto, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Negative Thoughts, Noctis having way too much fun with this, Pining Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_out_insomnia/pseuds/lights_out_insomnia
Summary: “Is this ever gonna end? What are we even looking for?” Prompto whined, but Noctis didn’t reply, too focused on a particuar boulder in the wall. He dug into it a bit and they all collectively gasped.“Diamonds?” Ignis inquired.“Yeah.” Noct’s voice was quiet but his excitement was apparent. Prompto held in a breath.Why would Noct want a diamond? He wants to make something with a diamond?Then it hit him.Oh right- He's engaged, it's obvious he'd want to get her a ring.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	A Diamond In The Rough

“Tell me why exactly we’re going to see Dino?” Prompto asked, stretching out his arms and yawning.

  
“I want to make something.” Noctis replied. Prompto hummed in response.

Gladio smirked, “Something for Lady Lunafreya?” Noctis blushed but remained silent. Prompto sighed, feeling that bitter pang in his chest that he’d grown accustomed to for the past five years. And yeah, it was more than just a small pang, he’d been crushing hard on his best friend since high school. Even though he knew Noctis and Luna were to be married, he couldn’t help his feelings; and if he could have gotten rid of them a long time ago, he would’ve.

And so, they continued their drive to Galdin Quay, where they’d meet up with Dino. Noctis told the group to stay in the car; that he wanted to talk to Dino alone. Prompto was itching to know what it was that Noct wanted to make.

“A ring, eh?” Dino said with a smirk. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, you find me the gem, and I’ll make it for ya. Piece o’ cake.”

“Easy for you to say…” Noctis sighed and started his walk back to the group.

* * *

So for hours they drove, until they reached their destination. A cavern supposedly filled with gems of all kinds. But Noctis was looking for a certain type of gem. They fought through hordes of gremlins and goblins and other monsters while they continued down the cavern.

“Is this ever gonna end? What are we even looking for?” Prompto whined. Noctis didn’t reply. He was in the corner facing a boulder in the wall. He dug into it a bit and they all collectively gasped.

“Diamonds?” Ignis inquired.

“Yeah.” Noct’s voice was quiet but his excitement was apparent. Prompto held in a breath. _Why would Noct want a diamond? He wants to make something with a diamond?_ Then it hit him. _Oh right- He's engaged, it's obvious he'd want to get her a ring._

“I do believe it’s time we took our leave. We best make haste for the exit, as we’re running low on curatives. I’m sure we could use the rest, as well.” Ignis interrupted Prompto’s thoughts.

____“____ Iggy’s right. Let’s get outta here. _ _ _ _”____ Gladio stated.

They dealt with many more fights on the way back up, but eventually made it out without any major injuries. Prompto still hadn’t said a single word, not even to complain about his feet hurting. No one noticed, what with being too busy trying to survive. His mind was elsewhere. _He put so much effort into this ring. How romantic…”_ He thought to himself bitterly.

By the time they all got back to their car, they were beat and worn out, so they headed for the nearest motel to rest. At least he could relax in some soft beds. It was when they were all cleaned up and relaxing that Noctis noticed Prompto’s lack of...well, everything. The blonde was out on the veranda of their room, staring off into the distance.

“You look deep in thought. What’s on your mind?” Noctis asked, startling Prompto in the process.

“Geez, dude. Don’t just creep up behind me like that!” Prompto sighed, not looking at Noctis. He managed to force a small laugh.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, narrowing his eyes and the blonde. 

“Wh- y-yeah! I’m fine!” Prompto knew he wasn’t a good liar, but he managed to hide the fact that he was in love with his best friend for years pretty well, so he may as well try.

“Riiiiight, and I’m not the Prince. C’mon, Prom, what’s bugging you? You haven’t said a single word since we left the cavern.” Noctis was genuinely concerned. Prompto was usually so vibrant and cheerful...or even when he wasn’t cheerful he was at least talkative and whiny.

“What’s the gem for?” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself.

_Stupid._

Noctis was quiet. “...I can’t say.” 

The blonde blinked. _Why can’t he tell me?_

“C’mon, man. We’re best buds, right? You can tell me!” He forced a smile.

Noctis frowned, looking away. “I can’t. Just drop it.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “O-oh, okay…” He patted Noct’s shoulder as a dismissal and walked back into the room. Heart beating wildly, he sneaked out of the hotel room, but just when he thought he was in the clear, Ignis spoke up.

“And where do you think you’re going? It’s getting dark out.” 

“Just on a quick walk, to get the jitters out, y’know?” He forced a laugh and shut the door behind him before Ignis could even reply. He didn’t care if it looked like he was running away. He needed to get away from the stuffiness of that situation. 

* * *

His chest hurt so bad. The burning in his heart only felt worse now. How could Noct do that to him? He couldn't really blame the guy, though. Noctis had no idea what he made Prompto feel. It wasn't Noct's fault in any way. Prompto was just the idiot who _had_ to catch feelings for his best friend- Could he even call them that anymore? Noctis wouldn't even tell him what the diamond was for. Did he not want Prompto in his business anymore?

Tears streamed down his face. No matter how much he rubbed at them, they just wouldn't stop. He knew he had no chance, but it still hurt way too much. Maybe joining them on the road trip was a bad idea.

He walked down the street, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the sun go down. The daemons started creeping about. It wasn’t until Prompto heard the loud clang of a sword on the gravel that he realized he was standing right in front of a Red Giant. The daemon’s flaming sword rising up to swing at him. 

“Oh sh--” Something pushed Prompto out of the way and onto his side in the dirt. “O-ow…”

“Are you insane?!” Noctis shouted in Prompto's face, adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

The creature let out a roar and swung again, missing them both by a hair.

“I- I just--”

“Just shut up and run, Prompto!” Noctis lifted the blonde up and started to make off with him, but Prompto escaped from his grip.

“No! I can fight!” He cried through gritted teeth.

“Prom, wha-” Shots rang through the air, the beast’s roar grew louder and more fierce. Noctis ran towards Prompto to aid him in the fight.

“Dammit, Prompto, why’re you doing this?!” He swung his sword at the beast, teaming up with Prompto to finish it off.

Another swing. Another gunshot.

“Because! What else am I here for, if not for fighting? If I couldn’t do this much, there’s no point in me even being here right?!” Tears were falling down his face, and he didn’t even try to stop them. He was too worked up, his adrenaline pulsing too quickly for his mind to keep up. 

The beast was slowing down, it's health depleting quickly- not that either of them even noticed, too busy in their own world.

Finally, silence surrounded them. The only sounds were their heavy breaths in the night air.

“Prom...What are you talking about?” Noctis asked, worry laced in his tone. “Why don’t we get back to the others, then we can talk, alright?” He tried ushering Prompto forward, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“I want to be alone.” Prompto said grimmly, avoiding eye contact as if his life depended on it.

“No.” Noctis said with a stern tone, grabbing Prompto’s arm, “You’re hurt. You’re coming back with me.” Noctis began walking back towards their motel. Prompto didn’t even try to resist. The other’s touch was like fire on his skin; it made him want to melt. _I wish I_ could _melt, then I wouldn’t have to deal with any of this._

The walk back was a long one. Prompto didn’t realize how far he’d gone.

“How did you even find me…?” He asked quietly.

“Ignis told me you looked off, like something was wrong. He told me to go after you immediately- I was already out the door before I realized it." Noctis squeezed Prompto’s arm tighter, making him wince.

“Ah- sorry. Here…” Noctis let go of Prompto’s arm in favor of grabbing his hand instead. “Don’t want you running off on me again.” His tone lightened up a bit. All Prompto could do was nod, a blush crept up his face all the way to his ears. They walked the rest of the way back hand in hand.

The next day was the trip back to Galdin Quay, so they could bring the gem back to Dino. But not before a lecture from Ignis for putting himself and Noctis in danger. Prompto wondered when Noctis was planning on “talking about it” like he said. 

As soon as they got back to the hotel Noctis went to bed.

“Well ain’t that a sight for sore eyes!” Dino stared at the gem in his hand. “I’ll make ‘er real nice for ya.” 

So, the four of them went to eat lunch while they waited for Dino to finish.

Gladio and Ignis were sitting together eating and chatting amongst themselves. Prompto and Noctis were playing on their phones.

“--’s gonna love it.” Prompto heard in the distance. _What?_ He turned his head over to where Gladio and Ignis were and noticed how Gladio stopped talking immediately. He walked over to them and sighed.

“He told you both about it? Am I the only one out of the loop here?” He said with a sad look in his eyes.

Gladio and Ignis remained quiet, not knowing what to say. Prompto shook his head.

“Fine. I get it.” He walked away. Gladio reached out to stop him, but Ignis held him back.

“This is something they need to work out themselves.”

“True.. But Noct doesn’t know what he’s doing to that kid.” Gladio sighed.

“You’re right about that.”

_Why won’t he talk to me?_ Prompto thought sadly to himself. He sat in one of the chairs outside the camper and started playing King’s Knight.

“Hey, Prompto.” He heard Noctis call his name and elected to ignore him. He knew he was being a baby, but he was too upset to care. He thought he and Noctis were close enough to share everything with each other. _Wishful thinking, I guess…_

“Why are you ignoring me?” Noctis asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

“I--” Prompto was cut off by the sound of a dog barking nearby.

“Umbra? What’s up?” Noct took the book from the dog after shaking it’s paw. As he opened the book and smiled, that was all it took to make Prompto’s heart sink again.

“See something you like?” He snapped. Noctis laughed.

“I can’t say.” Noctis slid something that looked like a photo into the book and handed it back to the dog. He watched as Umbra ran off into the distance and disappeared. 

“Of _course_ not, I don’t even know why I bothered asking.” Prompto flared up. _Ugh, I sound like a nagging girl now._

“What’s got you so worked up?” Noctis quirked his brow.

“Nothing!” Prompto went back to playing on his phone, hitting the buttons a little harder than he should. He didn’t notice the smirk on Noct’s face.

“If you say so…”

* * *

Some hours went by, and Noctis ended up dragging his friends to go fishing with him on the dock.

“Can we leave yet? My feet hurt.” Prompto whined.

“It hasn’t even been--” Noct’s phone ringing cut him off.

“Hello? Oh it’s done? Awesome.” He hung up. “Dino says it’s done, so I’ll be right back. You guys can head back to the camper.” And with that, Noctis was off, leaving the three of them alone.

That is, until Prompto opted to follow him.

“Should we let him go?” Gladio asked as he and Ignis watched Prompto unsuccessfully sneak away. Ignis sipped his coffee.

“It’s not our business.”

Prompto watched from above the staircase seating area as Noctis and Dino talked below. Dino pulled out a silver ring with a diamond gem.

_I knew it..._ Prompto thought. _What a beautiful ring, perfect for a soon-to-be queen like Luna…_

Prompto bit his tongue in shame and disgust. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling that way, but he couldn’t help the way his stomach coiled in agony. Tears pricked his eyes. He couldn’t watch it anymore, so he began to head back to the camper.

“Prompto!” He heard from down below. “Come down here for a sec, I know you’re up there.” The blonde turned back around and looked down to see Noctis staring up at him with a smile. Prompto was taken aback. Did he know Prompto followed him? What did he want?

He walked down the staircase and followed Noctis to the end of the dock. Noct sat down and swung his feet over the edge, so Prompto did the same.

“L-look it probably seems like I was following you but--”

“Hey.”

“--you wouldn’t tell me anything and I was really curious since the guys already knew and I was the only one out of the loop and I don’t really know why but you must have your reasons, but I just really wanted to know--”

“Prompto.”

“--and yeah, I guess I did technically follow you but that’s only because I thought it was really weird that you were hiding something from me, like come on, we’re best buds right? I don’t really understand why--”

“Prompto!” Noctis took Prompto by the shoulders and started to shake him.

“Wha--”

“Look.” Noctis held up the ring. “It’s fo--”

“I know, it’s really pretty and Luna’s gonna love it.” Prompto looked away.

“Really?” Noctis quirked a brow and smirked. “That’s all you have to say?”

“Well what do you want me to say?! That I’ve been in love with you since high school? That it kills me to watch you be so in love with your fiance that I wish I never came on this stupid trip in the first place?!” I can’t really say that now can I?” Prompto was crying, tears pouring down his face.

_...Wait._

“Actually, I would prefer that. Also you just did.” Noctis laughed.

_What._

“W-wait I w-was just joking oh my god.” Prompto tried to quickly get away, but Noctis was quicker and grabbed his arm to keep him where he was.

“Wait.” Noctis was smiling. Why? Was he making fun of Prompto? How cruel. “Look at your hand.”

Curiously, Prompto lifted his hand up and noticed something glisten on his ring finger.

“What--” He was cut off by soft, warm lips pressing against his own.

“I love you, too.” Noctis whispered as they parted.

Prompto pushed him back.

“Bu- wh- Huh??” He couldn’t form any coherent sentences. Noctis laughed again.

“I’ve known, Prom. You’re really bad at hiding your feelings.”

“Th-then why did you put me through all this?!” He was so shaken.

“What can I say? You’re really cute when you’re jealous.” Noctis smirked. Prompto opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He was taken aback.

“You… You’re awful!” He finally said, walking away from Noctis, head down in shame. He thought he had been careful. But apparently he was more transparent than he thought. 

“Prom, wait!” Noct followed after him. “I know, I’m sorry… I took it too far, I didn’t mean for it to escalate to this. I was just really excited about getting that made for you. I even sent Luna pictures of the gem.”

Prompto turned around and raised a brow. “ _That’s_ what you were smiling about?!”

“Yeah, everyone knew about it except you. I wanted it to be a surprise. I honestly didn’t think you’d get this jealous, though. It’s cute.” Noctis laughed.

“Oh yeah, I’m _so_ glad my pain is cute to you.” Prompto huffed. He looked down at the ring on his finger and blushed.

“So...will you accept it?” Noctis was grinning. Prompto couldn’t help but smile, too.

“Of course, you jerk.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

“I love you, Prompto.”

“I love you, too, Noct.”


End file.
